A Different War
by Darkknight55
Summary: What would happen if Duel Academy invaded the Synchro Dimension, not the Xyz Dimension? An analysis of the possible outcomes of this decision.


Hey, guys! It's been a long time since I've posted anything not related to Thomas, so I decided to try and fix that. Originally, I was going to make this a whole fledged story, but I decided not to for two reasons. The first one is that I probably wouldn't be able to finish it, and the second one is that the effects of it are too outreaching to be mapped on one timeline. So I decided to do a comprehensive overview of how the story could turn out. So, this is how I imagine things would happen if Duel Academy attacked the Synchro Dimension instead of the Xyz dimension in Yugioh ARC V.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh ARC V. All licenses go to their respective owners. Also, this will be done in similar style to youtubers such as Star Wars Explained and The Lore Guy, who cover similar topics for The Star Wars franchise. I am in no way attempting to steal from them, and I apologize for anything that makes it look like I am. So let's get on with the analysis. Also, I will be using the dub names for all characters mentioned, so be warned.

What if Duel Academy Invaded the Synchro Dimension?

Now, for this analysis, I will be looking at two scenarios on how the invasion would be set up. The first scenario is one where they invade after Roget has broken off ties with Duel Academy and has gained control of Sector Security. At this point in time, Roget would be assumed to have died or defected from Duel Academy by Leo and his subordinates. Despite not knowing the situation in the Synchro Dimension, Leo Akaba decides to go forward with the invasion, even though they would effectively be going in blind. After all, his main focus is reviving Ray as quickly as possible, so the ramifications of doing so wouldn't matter to him.

So Duel Academy lands in the Synchro Dimension, and this is where one of the biggest changes in the storyline occurs. You see the reason why Duel Academy's invasion of the Xyz dimension is because they had the element of surprise. The Xyz dimension had no idea what was going on, and were completely caught off guard. This made it easy for the duel soldiers to decimate it with little resistance, as the Xyz dimension didn't have the technology or forces to fight them off. Even when a resistance was formed they could only minimize further damage. However, Roget would likely realize that an invasion from Duel Academy was inevitable, and thus take steps to make sure that Sector Security was prepared for the invasion as best as he could. Not to mention that Sector Security was a trained paramilitary force, meaning they would be able to fight Duel Academy on a more level playing field regardless. They wouldn't be able to completely ward them off, but Duel Academy would have a harder time beating and carding them. At least, at the beginning.

At this point in time Shinji would lead a rebellion, seeing this as the perfect time, and he would be right. Roget would order most, if not all, security officers to the frontlines in order to protect the Tops. So Shinji leads his rebellion, and would succeed in getting through Commons, as there wouldn't be enough security forces to quell that rebellion, and Duel Academy would be to occupied fighting Sector Security to reach Commons. Thus, the rebellion begins their march to the tops.

This would force Roget to split the security forces in two: one half to remain and fight Duel Academy, and the other half to combat the rebellion. This makes things easier for Duel Academy, because with their forces cut in half Sector Security is at a major disadvantage. So the duel forces defeat and card the security forces left to fight them and continue into the city. Now the remaining Security forces are left fighting a two front war against the commons and duel academy, one they will inevitably lose due to overwhelming losses. Thus, all that is left standing between duel academy and control over New Domino City is Shinji's ragtag militia, who would be utterly devastated by Duel Academy. While duelists such as shinji, Crow, and possibly Yugo and Rin if they joined would survive, most wouldn't. Keep in mind that they have been fighting nonstop at this point against security, the tops, and duel academy, and definitely would have suffered severe casualties. Not to mention they are far less organized that either Duel Academy or Sector Security, and combined with lack of proper nourishment, they wouldn't last maybe a day before they are forced to surrender, the majority of them being sealed into cards.

Now Roget is alone. All of his forces have been decimated, and Duel Academy will be at his door at any moment. Before he can get to his lab to enact his last resort, Duel Academy will be at his door, demanding that he either surrender and become a prisoner or be carded. Roget, being too prideful to allow himself to be taken prisoner, will commit a last stand, taking as many soldiers down as he can before ultimately losing. With that, Duel Academy will have won; having complete control over the Synchro dimension with only the scattered remains of Sector Security and The Commons to stand against them. They would have suffered heavy casualties, but nonetheless would have succeeded in their goal. But that is only one way this could have gone.

Our second option is if Roget had stayed with Duel Academy. This is by no means because he is loyal to the professor, but because he realizes that it would be easier to take over a well trained army than to build and train one from scratch, so he wouldn't push his luck by defecting. This is where things really begin to change.

Here the invasion would begin much sooner and would be much more effective. Sector Security were pretty much Roget's puppets: what he said, they would do without question. But with Roget working for Duel Academy, they would be left on their own, and would be crushed by the invaders. But what about Shinji's rebellion? While he would still rebel, and with more efficiency than in the last scenario due to the utter chaos, it is likely that Shinji wouldn't fight Duel Academy directly, seeing just how much damage they can cause. Instead, he would opt for fighting them more discretely; similar to how the Resistance fought Duel Academy in the anime. Thus, for now at least, Duel Academy has won. But their troubles are far from over.

After the invasion succeeds, Leo Akaba would put the commander of the invasion in charge of the forces in that dimension. It would likely be either Aster or Barrett, someone he knows he could trust to follow his will. This wouldn't sit well with Roget, who would be kept as second in command. After all, it was his intelligence and planning that allowed for the success of the invasion, so why shouldn't he get his credit? At this point a rift would form between the forces, and they would split in two: those who support Aster, and those who support Roget, and civil war would break out. This would be Shinji's chance to strike, and he would launch guerilla strikes on both sides, forcing both of them to fight a two-front war. Ultimately, I believe that Duel Academy's forces would wipe each other out, leaving the remains to be picked off by the rebels. Aster would be forced to retreat, taking Roget with him. Both would be carded for their failures and Leo, having suffered tremendous losses from this, would focus on gathering the four fragments of his daughter through more discrete methods. As for the Synchro dimension, their victory would be a shallow one, as the war had decimated their city, and it would take months (possibly years) to fully recover from it. However, this would also force the commons to put aside their differences with the remaining tops residents to rebuild, with Jack and Crow leading the way to a brighter future. Overall, this option would lead to a far more devastating war that would leave no real winner.

These are just two ways that I foresee this event happening. If you guys think differently, feel free to share your opinions. I may actually do a story about this at some point, but I make no promises. Peace.


End file.
